Travel to Jurassic World
by Nightshade67
Summary: Welcome, to Jurassic World! Siblings, Zach, Gray and Maya get the chance of the lifetime to go to Jurassic World, in place of the old Jurassic Park, seeing as their aunt happens to work there. It's suppose to be a family weekend...but, things don't always go as planned. Good thing the Mitchell siblings are good at sticking together in hard times. Oh, and for Owen Grady, ex-navy v
1. Chapter 1

"Come on guys, you've got to go!" A motherly voice called to her children.

The mom walked into her house and found her youngest child still in his room.

"Gray? What is this?" she asks, putting his view master down.

"Come on, your flight's in two hours" she tells him, picking up his bag for him.

Gray spun around in his chair, "Dane county airport is thirty-six minutes away, sixty with traffic" he tells his mom.

"How many minutes to get your butt into the van? Hmm? How many of those?" she asks with a smile on her face.

The two of them left Gray's room and they got into the car where Gray's dad and older sister were waiting. Gray's dad leaned his head out the window to call to his other son.

"Zach, come on buddy. You're not going off to war. Time to go" he tells his oldest son, who was saying goodbye to his clingy girlfriend.

Zach said his goodbyes one last time to his girlfriend before getting into the car.

"I know its hard buddy" the dad said teasingly.

"Are you going to be okay?" the mother asked in a mocking concern tone.

Zach just rolled his eyes and put his head phones on while Gray and his older sister Maya were busy stifling their laughter.

When they got to the airport, the three kids standing near the line to go through security. The mom had her youngest check to make sure everything was right on the tickets before handing them to her oldest child. She then looked to Zach, her middle child, telling him that when she calls, he needs to answer.

"Oh and Maya? I hope you like Claire" the mom tells her oldest child.

The girl nodded her head before joining her brothers in line to go through security. The parents said their goodbyes, waving until their kids were on the other side.

Two hours and fifteen minutes later, the three siblings where on a boat to get to the island. Gray, who was the youngest of the three, was very excited about getting to see dinosaurs. Zach, the middle child, was distracted by a group of girls on the bottom deck of the boat. It wasn't long before the siblings were getting off the boat and began to look for their aunt. The boys stopped suddenly in front of Maya, who eventually moved around them to see why they had stopped.

"Is that our aunt?" she asks them, staring at the woman dressed in white with short black hair and who was wearing sunglasses.

Maya had been adopted, even though she was older than Zach by a couple of years, during the seven years that Claire didn't visit so she never got the chance to meet her. Gray shook his head to answer his sister's question before the siblings walked up to the woman that was holding an iPad with their names on it.


	2. Chapter 2

Gray ran into the Samsung Innovation Center, Zach and Maya catching up with him while their babysitter struggled to keep up with the three of them. They had just been to their hotel room where they had gotten their VIP access bands so they didn't have to wait in line for the rides.

"Hey, don't run off. Mom isn't paying me for babysitting." Zach scolded his brother when he caught up to him.

Maya laughed at her brother, "It's alright Zach. Gray's just really excited, I am too." she says.

"Gray? Is that you?" a woman's voices called out to the youngest Mitchell sibling.

The siblings turned around to see a red-headed woman walk down the stairs, who had briefly turned to her phone that was up to her ear.

"Aunt Claire!" Gray called back excitedly, running up to her.

Claire was making her way across the floor when Gray ran up to her and engulfed her into a big hug to which she exclaimed in surprise before hugging him back. Zach and Maya walked up behind Gray and stood behind the young boy.

"Aw, you're so sweet Gray," their aunt gushed awkwardly.

Claire gently pushed the young boy off of her before turning to Zach.

"Whoa, Zach. Last time I saw you, you were…" she trails off before holding her hand out at about the height she last saw him at.

"What was that? Three…four years ago?" she asks him.

"Uh, seven years. But you know, pretty close." he corrects in a partially sarcastic tone.

Claire finally turned to the girl that was standing beside Zach.

"You must be my niece, Maya." she assumes.

Maya nodded her head in agreement before Claire's phone began to ring. Claire handed an envelope to Zach that had the siblings names on it.

"Okay, that's for food and Zara will be watching you guys." she tells them, her phone still ringing in her hand.

Gray looked at their aunt in confusion.

"Wait, you're not coming with us?" he asks.

Claire looks down at her phone, she really needed to answer it soon.

"No, I'm sorry. I can't but, I'll see you guys tonight at six." she reassures him.

"Oh, don't forget you have that thing…" Zara started before Claire cut her off.

"Right, I'll see you guys at eight then. When do you guys go to bed? Or do you go to bed at separate times?" Claire asked as she walked away backwards.

However, neither of the Mitchell siblings could answer her questions before she mouthed an apology before answering her phone and walking forward. Zach just sighed as if he wasn't surprised by their aunt's behavior. Gray was upset that again, their aunt wouldn't be spending time with the family.

"Come on, lets go find something fun to do." Maya says, trying to change the mood.

Gray immediately lit up before he dashed out of the building. Maya laughed before chasing after him and Zach groaned before going after his excitable siblings. Zara did her best to keep up with them.


	3. Chapter 3

The Mitchell siblings were making their way past a kiddie ride where the little kids could ride atop of young dinosaurs in the pen.

"Lift me up, I can't see." Gray tells Zach.

Zach rolled his eyes, "I'm not dad and this is a little kids' ride," he tells his brother.

While her brothers argued a bit, Maya glanced behind them to see that Zara was distracted by a conversation she was having over the phone and wasn't paying attention to them.

"Scatter," she says turning back to her brothers.

"What?" Gray asked, confused by what his sister was saying.

Zach looked over his shoulder too before pushing at Gray.

"Go. Run, go!" he tells him.

The three of them took off in a run, escaping Zara who couldn't catch up with them this time. The siblings ran down the main street when Gray overheard an announcer over a P.A system, talking about the T. Rex.

"T. Rex, T. Rex, T. Rex! Come on, come on, come on!" Gray said excitedly before taking off.

Maya and Zach ran after their younger brother, following him into the Tyrannosaurus Rex to watch the next T. Rex feeding. Gray and Maya pushed their way through the crowds of people to get to the front to watch the T. Rex eat while Zach hung behind the crowds to answer a phone call from their mother. He told her that everything was fine so far and that Aunt Claire had given them VIP passes so they didn't have to wait in line for any of the rides. Their mother ended the conversation and Zach hung up just as his siblings were pulling him along to the Mosasaurs exhibit.

The Mitchell siblings sat amongst the crowds of people to watch the Mosasaurs feeding. A crane dangled a dead great white shark over the large tank, while a female park employee talked about the Mosasaur before saying that they would see if she was still hungry after eating earlier.

"Zach, Zach! You're going to miss it." Gray tells his brother, shaking his left arm.

Zach had been distracted, looking at a picture that his clingy girlfriend had sent him. She was holding a post-it note that had Miss You written on it. He was planning out how he was going to break up with her when Gray shook his arm excitedly. He shoved his phone into his pocket before looking up at just the right moment. The Mosasaur leapt up out of the water and snapped its jaw around the shark before falling back under the water, which created a big wave that splashed the audience. The crowds were silent for a moment before they began to cheer. Then, the risers began to slowly move downwards. The park worker began to speak again, telling the crowds to hang on as they were about to get a closer look at the Mosasaur. When the risers stopped moving, the audience watched the Mosasaur swim around for a brief moment before it finished off the rest of the shark and swam away. The Mitchell siblings and the rest of the crowd clapped.


	4. Chapter 4

After the Mosasaurs show, the brothers wanted to grab a snack while Maya wanted to see the Velociraptors. The siblings agreed that they would go their separate ways before meeting up at the Gyrosphere ride. Zach and Gray went one way while Maya went another, searching for the Velociraptor exhibit. After getting her hands on a map of the park, Maya realized that the Velociraptor exhibit was a bit of ways away from the main part of the park. So, she needed to find a ride to get where she was headed. She managed to find some quad bikes parked off to the side and used on to get to the exhibit.

Upon arriving at her destination, Maya parked the quad bike she had borrowed before dismounting the bike. She walked up to the gate of the exhibit and watched as the Velociraptors ran through the forest habit of their exhibit. She counted four raptors in total when someone tapped her shoulder, startling her.

"Sorry miss, didn't mean to scare you. But, this part of the park isn't open to the public," a man tells her.

Maya looked at him for a moment before her eyes caught a glimpse of his name tag. His name was Barry.

"I apologize Mr. Barry. My aunt Claire gave me a VIP access band and truth be told, when I first learned about this park and its "attractions," I've had a interest in Velociraptors. They remind me of wolves in a way." she explains to him.

Barry had a slightly frightened look on his face at the mention of Claire's name before it went away.

"My apologies, I didn't realize that you were Claire's niece. Please, follow me this way and you can meet the raptors for yourself." he tells her.

Maya smiled a little bit before following Barry up to the catwalk that overlooked a part of the exhibit. He told her the names of the Velociraptors when he pointed them out to her, mentioning that they were sisters.

"Pig loose!" someone shouted before a pig began squealing as it ran.

Acting fast, Maya grabbed a nearby snare pole and walked a bit down the catwalk before putting the snare pole down into the exhibit to catch the pig. She had success, until a raptor came out of no where and snatched the pig up before running under the catwalk, which caused Maya to fall over the side of the railing of the catwalk since the pig had still been in the snare pole when the raptor took it. Luckily for Maya, her instincts kicked in and she was able to land on her feet instead of hitting her back on the ground. When her feet hit the ground, it gained the attention of the other three raptors in the exhibit. Blue, Charlie and Delta began to approach the girl, growling. Charlie and Delta were heading in her direction from the sides while Blue came from the front.

Now the oldest Mitchell sibling had a secret. She was more evolved then a normal human. While the scientists at Jurassic World wanted to reincarnate dinosaurs, scientists in a government facility sought out making humans better. Maya had unfortunately been one of those subjects and she survived the trials. It was why she was still in an orphanage at sixteen before Karen and her husband adopted her.

So, she stared down the three raptors that were approaching her. The growling of the raptors triggered Maya's inner animal which just so happened to be a wolf. Like I said, evolved human. She growled back at the raptors in defense. She watched as Charlie and Delta seemed to share a look of confusion with each other as the growl from Maya had been animalistic while Blue continued to approach her. She only stopped when Maya's eyes changed from their natural color to a golden-yellow.

Maya's humanity was slowly starting to slip away as the wolf inside her began to take over when suddenly, someone was standing in front of her. It was a man with light brown hair who was wearing a blue button up shirt with the sleeves pushed up and a brown vest was over the shirt, he was wearing a pair of blue jeans too. He had his right hand out in front of him, as if to try and keep the Velociraptors back.

"Blue, stand down…stand down." he says to the raptor in front of him.

Blue only hissed quietly before snapping at the man.

"Hey, hey! What did I just say?" he scolded her.

The man put his left hand out to the side as one the raptors tried to close in from that side.

"Delta, I see you. Back up." the man tells the raptor.

Said raptor only let out a roar in response. Maya continued to stand there, in awe, watching the man in front of her hold his ground against three Velociraptors. She noted the raptors' behavior and came up with a sound thought. The man in front of her must be the alpha of the pack, it explained why the raptors weren't really trying to attack him. Charlie, who was to the right, decided to move forward when the man moved his right hand to keep the raptor back.

"Charlie, stay right there." the man tells her.

Suddenly, Maya was yanked backwards as Barry had reached out to grab the hood of the hoodie she had been wearing and pulled her out of the paddock. The brunet man had started to slowly walk backwards to the gate.

"Close the gate," he requested, still keeping his attention on the three raptors in front of him.

"Are you crazy?!" Barry asked him in a bewildered tone.

"Just trust me," the man said.

Maya looked at the back of the man in the paddock before turning to Barry.

"Close the gate," she says.

Barry muttered to himself, in what Maya made out as French, before hitting a button that would close the gate to the enclosure. The man in the paddock continued to keep the Velociraptors at bay as the gate slowly closed before he ran towards the gate and slid under the small opening before it closed entirely and the raptors hit their heads on the metal bars.

Barry helped the man up off the ground before leaving him and Maya alone.

"Name's Owen Grady. You know, this enclosure isn't open to the public." he tells her.

Maya giggled slightly, "Nice to meet you, Owen. I'm Maya. Mr. Barry told me the same thing but, had a change of heart when I mentioned my aunt." she says.

Owen looked at Maya in curiosity, "Who is your aunt?" he asks.

He was curious to know who this girl's aunt was that made Barry bend the rules, and let her see the raptors.

"Claire Dearing is my aunt. Pretty sure she works here since she was the one who invited me and my brothers here and gave us VIP access bands." she tells him.

Owen looked at the girl in surprise, he had no idea that Claire had family visiting while Maya paled a little. She had completely forgotten about her brother.

"I'm sorry Mr. Grady but, I've gotta get going. See you around, hopefully." she tells him before she turned around and ran towards the quad bike.

She quickly mounted the bike before taking off back towards the main part of the park. She had just missed her aunt who had just climbed out of her car and approached Owen, needing to talk to him.


	5. Chapter 5

Following the map to the Gyrosphere attraction, Maya pulled up to a valley like area. She dismounted the bike before running towards the crowd that was waiting in line for the ride when she spotted her brothers near the front. She pushed her way through people to join her brothers and after some harmless flirting with the operator, the Mitchell siblings were able to climb into a Gyrosphere together. Gray sat on Maya's lap while Zach sat in his own chair. Zach took the controls of the sphere before tilting his left hand forward on the lever to get the sphere to roll forward. None of the siblings paid any mind to the little video recording that had begun to play, too busy taking in the sights of the dinosaurs that they rode beside. Zach's phone rang suddenly so Maya took the controls while he answered the call which happened to be from their aunt. However, the sphere had really bad service and he couldn't understand her so he just hung up.

Maya eventually brought their sphere over to a gate that had been smashed in.

"What happened here?" Zach asked, taking in the broken gate.

Maya had an idea and gave her brothers a mischievous look.

"Guys…off roading." she tells them.

Zach smiled at the thought but, Gray looked at his older siblings in concern.

"But, they said we had to go back." he mentions.

While Zach had been on the phone with their aunt, the small screen in the sphere had played a message saying that the ride had been shut down.

"Come on Gray, I'm just not sure we're getting the full Jurassic World experience." Maya tells her youngest brother.

"Shh…" Zach told Gray, briefly holding a finger up to his lips.

He took the controls back from Maya before driving them off road. Gray started to protest, saying that it was a really bad idea while Maya tried to convince him otherwise when Zach finally stopped the sphere.

"See, up close and personal with four…..dinosauruses." Zach tells Gray, unsure of what kind of dinosaurs they were currently looking at.

"Ankylosaurus," Gray corrected before continuing on. "We shouldn't be here and there are five."

Zach looks at his brother in disbelief.

"Are you supposed to be a genius or something? Look, one, two, three, four." he says, counting the dinos.

"Five," Gray said, pointing the last dinosaur.

It was then that Maya realized that the fifth dinosaur that Gray was seeing was actually a reflection of one. She turned her head to look over her shoulder and stared at the white dino that was bigger than a T. Rex.

"Go, go!" Maya told her brother.

Confused, Zach glanced over his shoulder just as the dinosaur behind them let out a roar and Gray leaned over some to hit his brother to get him to focus.

"Drive! Go, go, go!" he shouted.

Zach quickly turned back around and used the controls to move the gyrosphere forward. They didn't get very far though because the dino that was behind them, kicked the sphere sending the siblings into a spin out. Gray was screaming in fear, Maya held onto her younger brother while Zach put his arm out in front of his siblings as a brace while telling Gray to hold it together. When the gyrosphere finally stopped spinning, Maya took the controls this time and began to drive the sphere as fast as possible to get out of there. Unfortunately, they were stopped again when the tail of one of the Ankylosaurs' bashed against the glass of the gyrosphere that sent the sphere backwards until it hit a tree and turned upside down. While the Ankylosaurs and the big white dino fought, Maya tried to get the gyrosphere upright but, with no avail.

Gray turned his head when the bigger dino snapped its jaws around the Ankylosaur's head and snapped it, effectively killing the dino. Zach's phone started to vibrate against the top of the sphere as Claire called him. He strained to reach it, to answer it.

"Zach," Gray called his name.

"Almost, got it." he answered.

"Zach, look!" Maya said this time.

Zach stopped trying to reach for his phone and looked down to see that his siblings were looking at the big dino eye that was looking back at them. Suddenly, the dino got up and stuck one of its claws into the glass where it had cracked due to the force of a swinging Ankylosaurs tail. When the dino managed to free its clawing, seeing as it had created a small hole, it opened its mouth and tried to eat the gyrosphere. Gray started to scream in fear as the teeth of the dino had cracked the glass before it picked up the sphere and began to repeatedly slam it on the ground, effectively breaking the back of the sphere. Maya acted fast and unbuckled her seatbelt and Zach's before the three siblings fell out the back of the sphere. When the dino had picked the sphere up to smash it back down, the Mitchell siblings got up and took off running.


	6. Chapter 6

Making sure they stuck together, the siblings ran fast through the woods as the dino chased behind them. They crossed an open field when the dinosaur broke out of the trees. Zach suddenly stopped his siblings when they had come across a cliff with a water fall. The dino was still going after them.

"We'll have to jump," Maya states.

Gray looked at his sister in surprise before looking down at the water below. He looked back at his older siblings in fear.

"I can't," he tells them.

Zach placed his hands on his younger brother's shoulders.

"You can." he reassures him.

"Ready?! One…two…three, jump!" Maya said.

The siblings all jumped at the same time just as the dino came up behind them and tried to snap its jaw around them. They landed in the water and Zach and Maya pulled Gray with them to keep him from surfacing too soon. When they finally did surface, after completely running out of oxygen, they were happy to see that the dino had left. They swam to the bank and Maya helped pull Zach up, who then helped Gray up.

"You jumped," Zach says to Gray, in an impressed tone.

There was a brief silence between the siblings before they started to laugh and hug each other, happy they survived. After climbing out of the water, Maya turned her back to her brothers. Zach and Gray took their shirts off to wring out the water before switching places with Maya to allow her to do the same. When they were all somewhat dry, they walked away from the waterfall and into some more woods, seeking a safe place. Gray led the way as Zach and Maya followed him from behind. Gray had stopped walking, bending down to pick something up and he was shaking slightly. Curious as to what he had found, Maya came up behind him and saw he was holding a cracked, white hard hat that had blood on it. She quickly took it from him and tossed it aside.

"What's that?" Zach spoke up, walking up to stand by his sister.

Gray and Maya looked up to see what Zach was talking about. It looked like an old, abandoned building. The siblings shared a look before walking up to the building. Zach pushed the doors open and led the way inside. The Mitchell siblings looked around before Maya picked up what looked to be a fossilized dinosaur tooth. She looked around before spotting a strip of cloth on the ground that read Jurassic Park on it. She wrapped it around the top part of the tooth before turning to Gray.

"You still got those matches?" she asks him.

Gray rummaged around in his fanny pack before pulling out the box of matches. Zach took them from him, struck a match before lighting the cloth. Now Maya was holding a makeshift torch. She led the way further into the building and her brothers followed her. They eventually came across two old Jurassic Park jeeps.

"They're 1992 Wrangler Sahara Jeeps." Gray said.

The siblings looked around the makeshift garage of the place before Maya looked back at the jeeps.

"Zach, Gray…do you guys remember when you both managed to fix up grandpa's old Malibu?" she asks her brothers.

The brothers shared a looked before nodding their heads. Maya gave them a smile and the brothers immediately got to work. She made sure to stay out of their way as they worked together, opting to climb into the driver's seat.

"Do…do you think it's out there?" Zach asks, having heard a snap.

He then looks at Gray who had a frightened look on his face.

"I know for the fact that it's not out there." Maya piped up, shooting a look at Zach for putting that thought into their younger brother's head.

Zach sent her an apologetic look before taking the battery out of the Jeep and handed it over to Gray.

"Here, take this. You're much stronger than me." he tells him, trying to keep him distracted.

Gray took the battery and held on to it. Zach continued to work under the hood before gesturing to Gray to come back over. He took the battery from him and put it back in before shutting the hood.

"Okay. Maya, turn it over." he tells his sister.

Maya nodded and turned the key, that had been left in the jeep, in the ignition before exclaiming happily when the jeep started. Zach and Gray cheered before Zach hopped into the passenger's seat and Gray climbed into his lap. Once she was sure her brother's were buckled in, Maya drove out of the building an onto the dirt road. They had just missed Claire and Owen who had been looking for them.


	7. Chapter 7

As Maya drove, she and her brothers spoke excitedly to one another, their voices overlapping each others as they were relieved to be safe and heading for the park. However, their excitement was short-lived when Gray saw something in the rearview mirror. He recognized a group of Pteranodons flying just above the trees.

"Go! Go! Go!" he shouts at his sister.

Maya's gaze flickered up to the rearview mirror before she focused on the road again and shifted the gear stick to drive even faster. When the park came into view, they started to shout to gain the guards' attention that stood atop of a gate. When they finally did, Maya drove right into the park. However, when the siblings climbed out of the jeep...their babysitter joined them again. The Pteranodons flew overhead and some started to attack park guests. That sent crowds into a panic. The Mitchell siblings broke into a run and Zara ran after them.

Main Street. The siblings were running down Main Street now, searching for their aunt since Zara had alerted her that she was with them again. Maya stuck an arm out in front of her brothers just as a Pteranodon flew down right in front of them. They took the moment to look around for any signs of Claire.

"Don't just stand there!" Zara told them.

Suddenly, she let out a scream causing the siblings to look where she had been standing. A Pteranodon had scooped her up into its mouth and took off with her. The Mitchell siblings watched in horror as another Pteranodon came out of nowhere and fought over her until she was dropped into the Mosasaurs exhibit. They made their way over to the exhibit and were terrified to watch when the Mosasaur leapt out the water to snatch the Pteranodon in the air that had picked up Zara. Their babysitter was eaten. The siblings started running away, looking for their aunt still, making sure to keep out of the way of people running and other Pteranodons.

"Look! There's Aunt Claire!" Gray exclaimed, pointing to their aunt that was standing on something.

Oh! And Owen's with her too. Wow, he's really hot. Maya thought to herself when she saw the familiar face with her aunt.

The siblings started to run once more, heading for their aunt when some uniformed guys held up their guns in their direction.

"No. Hold your fi-" Owen started saying before a smallish dinosaur jumped on his back.

Maya watched in alarm as guns were aimed at her and her brothers before realizing that they were aimed upwards. She watched as an armed man fired his gun before turning around to see what he had hit. A Pterodactyl was falling out of the air and heading straight for them. She pulled her brothers with her to run and move out of the way of the descending dino when the adrenaline took over. She shifted into her wolf form and split off from her brothers to avoid the dino that had hit the ground and was now sliding in the brothers' direction. Zach and Gray stumbled and fell back before scooting backwards to avoid the tip of the Pterodactyl's mouth, Zach putting his arm in front of Gray in a protective manner until the dead dinosaur stopped moving. The tip of its beak mere inches from them.

Maya (in her wolf form), left her brothers behind when she was sure they were safe and headed towards Owen, who was struggling with the dino that had jumped on him. She pounced on said dino, which she would come to learn was a Microceratus from Gray, and wrestled with the prehistoric beast before gaining the upper hand and taking the dinosaur's neck into her jaw and forcefully snapping it shut, successfully killing the dino. She then slowly approached Owen, licking her jaw clean of the blood before stopping in front of him. He looked down in the wolf in confusion which turned into surprise when the wolf became Maya.

She rubbed the back of her neck out of embarrassment and looked down at the ground. Maya was surprised when Owen tilted her face up so she was looking at him before he leaned downwards and captured her lips in a kiss. She reciprocated the kiss after her initial shock wore off and when they parted for air, Owen drew her in for a hug. When Maya looked away from Owen, she saw Claire running right for her after she had checked on her brothers.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" she asks her in concern, taking Maya's face into her hands.

"Who's this?" Zach asks, gesturing to Owen.

Claire turned to both Zach and Gray, who had walked up behind her when she ran to Maya.

"This is Owen. We work together." she introduces the Velociraptor trainer.

Noticing that Owen still had his arms around Maya, Gray took his sister's hand and pulled her away from him, beginning to act like a protective little brother. Maya looked down at Gray and noticed he was glaring at Owen before Zach threw his arm around her shoulders.

"Stay away from our sister," Zach warns Owen.

Gray nodded his head in agreement while Maya became flustered in embarrassment due to her brothers. Then, the five of them started walking quickly, wanting to find shelter. Claire was on her phone again when it rang.

"What do you mean "use the raptors?"" she asks, whoever was on the other end of the line, in confusion.

Owen stops walking suddenly, causing the Mitchell siblings to look at him in confusion.

"Son of a bitch." he says in a slightly annoyed tone.

"You shouldn't say bitch," Gray comments.

Owen then turns to Claire, "Take them, and get them someplace safe," he tells her, gesturing to her niece and nephews.

Then, some Pteranodons flew overhead and they watched them fly over big double doors and over the park. The doors were suddenly pushed open by crowds of people that had been pounding at the doors until they opened. The group of five slowly backed away as people started running out until they backed into a jeep. They turned around and climbed into the Jeep. Owen got into the driver's seat, Claire got into the passenger's side and the Mitchell siblings piled into the back. Owen started up the Jeep before backing up off to the side to watch as tons of people ran in front of the jeep, trying to get to safety.

"This doesn't feel very safe," Zach comments.

"Can we stay with you?" Gray asked aloud in curiosity.

"I am never leaving you guys again for as long as you live," Claire answers.

"No, no. Him." Gray tells her, pointing at Owen.

Zach copied him and Claire looked at Owen, who looked back at her.

"Yeah, definitely him." Maya agreed.

Owen looked through the rearview mirror at Maya before he threw the Jeep into drive and headed in the direction of the Velociraptor paddock.


	8. Chapter 8

When Owen pulled up to the Velociraptor paddock and put the Jeep into park, he and Claire got out of the vehicle. Unfortunately, the siblings had to remain in the vehicle but, they had a front row seat to the events that were about to unfold. They watched as some Caucasian, hefty man walked up to their aunt and Owen and spoke with them. While the siblings couldn't hear what was being said, they watched in amusement as Owen punched the guy in the face.

"Oh!" they exclaimed together.

Then, they saw Claire step up to say something in what they could only assume was anger when Maya saw Barry walk over to the trio. He said something to the trio before the hefty man turned around to most likely shout at the people around him before he turned back to Owen to say something then he walked away. Maya watched Owen turned to Barry, exchanging words before the two of them walked off and Claire returned to the Jeep.

"Aunt Claire, I want to help Barry and Owen." she tells her when Claire got back into the Jeep.

"Absolutely not! Your mother will kill me if you get hurt." Claire says, having turned to look at Maya.

"Aunt Claire, it's a long story but, I can't get hurt. And I'm going to help them." Maya stated before she climbed out of the Jeep and ran off in the direction that Barry and Owen had gone.

She entered a building and joined the group of people that were surrounding a table, listening to Owen speak.

"We know that she's in Sector Five. This is a scent drill we call, Hide-N-Seek. When they get on target, and they WILL get on target, we wait. Raptors are pack hunters and like to herd their prey into a kill zone. We have one good target men, do not kill my raptors." he tells the men.

"Please," he adds after a pause.

The group of men nodded their heads before they dispersed to gear up for the mission. Owen noticed that Maya was in the room and approached her.

"What are you do here? You should be in the Jeep with your family." he tells her.

"I want to help," she tells him simply.

Owen looks at her in surprise before shaking his head.

"No. No way. This is way too dangerous for you to be helping," he says.

Maya pouted at him before speaking up again.

"C'mon Raptor Boy, I can handle myself. I even held my ground against a face off with your raptors." she reminds him.

When she noticed that Owen wasn't going to change his mind, she stepped closer to him.

"Please Alpha, let me help." she teased him with his title in a low voice.

Owen became flustered, not expecting that from her before he sighed.

"Alright, fine." he gave in.

Maya smiled before giving him a quick, chaste kiss. He took her hand, when she pulled away, and led her out of the building and over to his raptors. He introduced her to his pack before showing her how to carefully stroke their snouts. She was petting Blue when her brothers walked over to the fence.

"Hey Owen, are they safe?" Gray asks him.

Owen turns around to look at the boys before shaking his head slightly.

"No, they aren't." he answered honestly.

"What are their names?" Zach asked in curiosity after looking at the four Velociraptors.

Owen smiled a bit before turning to his raptors.

"Well, you've got Charlie. Echo, that's Delta and that one's Blue. She's the beta." he says, pointing to each raptor as he said their names before pointing to the one that Maya was petting.

"Who's the alpha?" Gray asks.

Owen looked in his direction and gave him a smirk.

"You're looking at him, kid." he boasted slightly.

Zach and Gray shared a look before smiling at Owen. Then the boys went over to Claire when she called them. Owen and Maya walked out of the little enclosure they had been in. Maya watched as her aunt opened the back of an armored medical vehicle and as her brothers climbed into the back before Claire closed the doors and hopped into the front seat.

"Last chance to back out," Owen spoke up.

Maya looked at him, noticing that he mounted a motorcycle that was no doubt his own before shaking her head and smirking.

"Fat chance. I said I wanted to help and I meant it. I don't plan on backing out of this." she tells him.

Owen sighed again before revving up his bike.

"Fine, just be careful and don't get shot." he tells her.

She nods her head before closing her eyes to focus and allowed herself to shift. Owen watched her transformation in fascination before he signaled to an employee to release the raptors. Once they were, the raptors immediately took off and Owen rode off after them with Maya running by his side in her wolf form. Barry and who turned out to be InGen agents, followed after them.


	9. Chapter 9

Barry, Owen, Maya and a few InGen agents were now crouching down behind a fallen tree. Owen, Barry and the InGen agents were all aiming their guns at, what Maya learned was the Indominus Rex, that the raptors had found. Suddenly, it seemed like the five dinosaurs were beginning to communicate with each other.

"Something's wrong, they're communicating." Barry said, voicing the obvious.

"Now I understand why they wouldn't tell us what the Indominus Rex is made of." Owen says.

"Why?" Maya asks him, now in her human form.

"Because, that thing is part raptor." he says.

Just as he said that, the Velociraptors turned to face them and were growling in a threatening way.

"Engage!" one of the InGen agents shouted.

The InGen agents all began to fire at the Indominus Rex. Maya watched in horror as the agents were attacked by the Velociraptor pack and the genetically designed dinosaur. When everyone began to retreat, Maya stuck by Owen's side as they ran through the jungle habitat. Then, Maya and Owen came face to face with Charlie. Owen looked at his raptor, in disappointment when Maya suddenly rushed forward to push Charlie backwards. A missile came out of nowhere and exploded once it hit the ground, causing Owen to briefly lose sight of Maya.

"Maya!" he called the girl's name out in a frantic tone.

He began to search for the girl before finding her laying on the ground, unconscious.

"C'mon girly, get up…please. Your aunt will kill me if you're dead." he tells her.

He noticed that she was banged up a little until the wounds healed and disappeared. Maya groaned as she regained consciousness before pushing herself up off the ground.

"I'm not dead. Is Charlie?" she asks him.

Owen took a moment to look for said velociraptor before seeing her a few meters away.

"No, she's alive too. I can't believe you risked your life for hers." he said in disbelief.

"Well, I know how much your raptors mean to you…Raptor Boy." she tells him.

Owen chuckles at the nickname before becoming serious as he looked at her.

"Yeah well, you mean a lot to me too. So, don't you ever dare do something like that again." he tells her, using his Alpha voice at the end.

Maya blushed softly when Owen confessed his feelings to her.

"You mean a lot to me too. But, no promises." she tells him.

Owen only shook his head.

"Come on. I saw Echo and Delta head back towards the paddock and under the orders of the Indominus Rex, they could be going after your brothers and Claire." he tells her.

Maya nodded before getting on Owen's motorcycle behind him when he mounted the bike. He rode out of the jungle and out onto the road, just as Echo had been shocked off the back of the vehicle that Claire was driving. Zach and Gray called out their names in excitement, waving before Owen drove around the side of the vehicle, looking up at Claire before getting in front of her to lead the way back to the park.


	10. Chapter 10

Claire, Owen and the Mitchell siblings all ran into the Samsung Innovation Center, the siblings ahead of the adults.

"This way!" Claire said before leading the way.

Claire was starting to head past the lab when she stopped running, causing the others to stop behind her.

"They've cleared out the lab." she says before walking into the place.

The siblings followed their aunt and Owen brought up the rear. As they all looked around the lab, there came a sudden noise that took them by surprise before seeing two InGen agents loading vials into a cooler box.

"What are you doing?" Claire asks them.

"I'm afraid that's above your pay grade, honey." another voice says.

It was the hefty man from before that Owen had punched in the nose.

"Hoskins. Where's Henry?" Claire asks him.

"Dr. Wu works for us." he answers.

Owen stepped forward, guarding Claire and the siblings as Hoskins walked up to them. Gray glanced at a computer screen that had a DNA strand on display and a diagram of the Indominus Rex.

"That's not a real dinosaur," he says.

Hoskins looked at the screen before looking at the small boy.

"No it ain't kid." he says. "But, somebody's gotta make sure that this company has a future," he continued.

"Imagine, that one, a fraction of the size. Deadly, intelligent, able to hide from the most advanced military technology. A living weapon unlike anything we've ever seen. You see, millions of years of evolution, what did we learn? Nature is a gift that just…" Hoskins speech was cut off by Delta crashing into the lab.

"Shoot!" he exclaimed.

Owen pushed the others back a little as Delta slowly approached Hoskins.

"Easy boy. Easy. Hey, hey…we're on the same side, right? Right? Easy. I'm on your side." Hoskins said to the raptor, holding his hand out to keep Delta back like Owen had done in the paddock earlier that day.

Delta gave the man a weird look before she lunged forward and bit Hoskins hand, which caused him to scream in pain. Owen pushed the others, and they all ran out of the lab.

"No, guys. Guys, this way. Come on." Claire called out after her niece and nephews who had ran ahead of her and Owen and were continuing down the hallway.

The Mitchell siblings stopped running, turned around and followed their aunt. Suddenly, Delta bursted through a glass window. Owen stopped everyone before they turned around and ran a different way to the exit. As they crossed the holo-platform, Gray hit a button on one of the display screens and a hologram of a Dilophosaurus appeared that caused Delta to stop in her tracks. The five of them exited the building and ran down the stairs, Owen leading the way when he stopped. They came face to face with Blue, then Echo and Charlie approached from the left and the right. Delta came up from behind them. Owen looked at all four raptors before putting his attention on Blue.

"That's how it is?" he asks her.

Blue only growled softly and Owen dropped his sniper rifle. He slowly reached out towards Blue, who was still growling slightly.

"Easy….easy. Easy, that's it." he said in a calm tone.

He managed to get his hand on the headgear around Blue's head and took it off her before tossing it aside. He smiled slightly at his beta when the Indominus Rex showed up. The Velociraptors turned to the bigger dinosaur, who began to communicate with them. But the raptors turned to Owen, waiting for a command from him. Owen looked at them before looking up at the Indominus Rex, a smirk on his face. He gave a sharp whistle and the raptors attacked. Maya took the opportunity to shift into her wolf form to help out the Velociraptors.

"What in the world?" Claire said in confusion.

She had just seen her niece become an animal, a wolf for that matter.

"It's a long story that we'll explain later." Zach tells her.

While the raptors and the wolf fought the Indominus Rex, Claire, Owen, Zach and Gray took shelter in a souvenir stand.


	11. Chapter 11

Maya was human again and with the others after having been thrown into a wall by the Indominus Rex. She was beside her brothers when she heard Gray counting quietly to himself.

"Twenty-four…Fifty….we need more." He piped up.

Maya looked at her youngest brother in confusion, "More what?" she inquires.

"Teeth. We need more teeth." he says.

Claire looked at him before going over to a first aid kit and pulled out a flare.

"Okay, so…you just wait here. Everything will be okay." she tells her niece and nephews before grabbing a walkie-talkie off the wall.

She leaves the hut when she heard Maya call after her.

"Aunt Claire, please….let me go instead. There's no way you can run in those heels and even if you could, I'd be much faster." she tells her aunt.

Claire looks at her, debating the decision before handing the flare and walkie-talkie over to her niece.

"Okay, just…please be careful. I still need to get to know my one and only niece." she tells her.

Maya nodded her head before watching her aunt return to her brothers. She then saw Owen, who had been hiding behind a rock to shoot at the Indominus. She gave him a reassuring smile when he looked in her direction before she took off in a familiar direction.

"Mr. Lowery, are you still there?" she spoke through the hand-held radio, remembering that her aunt had mentioned his name before during her earlier phone call.

"It's Maya right? Where are you going?" his question crackled back.

Maya eventually stopped in front of a closed garage type door.

"I need you to open up Paddock Nine." she requests.

It was quiet for a moment before she heard some low beeping.

"Paddock Nine? Are you crazy?!" Lowery exclaimed in disbelief.

Maya looked around until she spotted a security camera in the corner, and looked directly into the lens.

"Damn it Lowery, man up!" she said firmly.

She heard Lowery sigh before he responded to her.

"You sound just like your aunt." he said.

There was a low humming sound before the gate opened up. Maya turned her attention to it and heard heavy footsteps. Out from the shadows stepped the T. Rex. She ignited the flare before putting it in her mouth and shifting into her wolf form then ran off, the T. Rex following her. When Maya got back to where the raptors were still fighting the Indominus Rex, she threw the flare in their direction before dashing forward to hide behind a giant amber model, becoming human once more. She looked to her right to see that the souvenir stand that her family had taken shelter in was right in the path of destruction as the two Tyrannosaurids fought.

"RUN!" she yelled at them.

"Go, Go!" she heard Claire urged her brothers.

They made their way to Maya and Owen joined them. They continued to watch as the two Tyrannosaurids and raptor pack fought until the Indominus Rex was cornered by a familiar section of open water. The T. Rex shoved the Indominus Rex back and then the Mosasaur leapt out of the water and grabbed ahold of the Indominus Rex's throat before pulling it back into the water with it. The T. Rex let out a loud roar that the Velociraptors copied. The group of five humans, came out of their hiding place to look at the dinosaurs before them. The T. Rex looked down at them for a moment before turning tail and walking off. The Velociraptors turned to Owen, waiting for a command from their alpha. When he gave them a subtle shake of his head, they gave small roars before they ran off in the direction the T. Rex had gone. Everyone hugged each other in relief, glad that it was all over now.


	12. Chapter 12

Claire, her niece and nephews were now sitting in the giant hanger that had been turned into a medical station for the other survivors. Maya had fallen asleep, her head resting on Claire's right shoulder. Gray had his head laying in Claire's lap while Zach was leaning against her left side. Owen was around, checking in on the other park guests. Claire looked around, observing everyone one when she spotted two familiar faces in the crowds.

"Oh goodness, it's your parents. It's your parents." she says, arousing the kids.

Gray sat up and ran to their parents, while Zach woke Maya. The two of them followed their younger brother to their mom and dad, while Claire walked behind them.

"Oh baby," Mrs. Mitchell muttered before embracing Gray.

Mr. Mitchell brought Zach in for a hug. Then the brothers switched places with each other before both adults embraced Maya. Karen then hugged her sister while Maya looked around for Owen. Feeling eyes on him, Owen looked back at her. Then Maya looked away as she looked at her family. Scott then looked at his oldest child before looking past her at Owen before turning to his wife.

"She's going to be leaving us." he tells her, gesturing to Maya.

Karen looked at her husband before looking at her daughter, who was goofing around with her brothers, and then, to the man that had caught her daughter's attention.

"He's a good man. He saved all of us." Claire told her sister.

Karen looked over at Claire, who gave her a slight smile, then over to her daughter.

"Maya," she called her daughter's name.

Maya looked away from her brothers to look at their mother, curious as to what she was going to say.

"Go to him." Karen tells her.

Maya looked at her mother in surprise before looking at her father, who only nodded his head in agreement. Then, she looked over at her brothers. She gave them a sad smile before pulling them both into a hug.

"Who's going to protect us now?" Gray asks her.

Maya let out a sad chuckle.

"Well, obviously Zach will. But, don't worry…you're family, and I always protect my family and will be there for them when they need me most." she tells him.

"I'm going to miss you," Zach tells her.

Maya gave her brother a smile before hugging him again.

"I'll never be too far from you. From either of you," she tells him before looking down at Gray.

Gray hugged her again, squeezing her tight and Zach gave her another hug too. The siblings embraced each other before the boys pulled back from their sister.

"Now remember, whenever you're feeling sad and miss me…just stick your head out the window and listen for the howl of the lone wolf reminding her family that she's still out there. And when the moon is full, lay under the stars." she tells them.

Zach and Gray nod their heads before watching their sister part with them. She gave them one last tearful smile before she turned around and made her way to Owen. He met her in the middle of the hanger that was clear of people, a path having been made to in and out of the hanger. She looked up at him and gave him a small smile.

"So, what now?" she asks him.

Owen looks up, past her at her family before looking back down at her.

"We should stick together, for survival." he tells her.

She nods, "Sounds good to me." she agrees.

Owen takes her left hand into his right hand, looking down at their laced fingers before looking up at her face.

"And maybe you can tell me your story." he says.

Maya looks at him for a moment, taking him in before slowly nodding her head.

"Yeah, I think I can do that." she tells him.

Owen nods before turning and walking out of the hanger with Maya at his side. Now, they were going to start the next chapter of their lives, together.


End file.
